Blood and War
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Sesskag. Psychological. The jewel is complete, the war is over, and Kagome goes home. Headaches become common, and dreams of blood and War become all to often...but Why is it moving so fast?


_Here's a random Sess-Kag coming at you. I've been also working on this for a while now and after an all nighter (It's 6:13 AM now) it's completed. As usual i have plenty of ideas for this to be a trilogy, but it all depends on what you guys want. I do not own Inu-yasha._

_**Unconscious Realities**_

Naraku was finally dead. It had taken to long, and inflicted too much pain, but finally, on the eve of Kagome's 20th birthday it was over. The scene around her could only be described as desolate, with the bodies of once strong warriors littered at her feet, and their village that they once called home, burnt to the ground.

Sango and Miroku, despite their own not quite injuries, were making an attempt to pay respect to those already to the life beyond. Kagome watched them, unable to move with the still form of Inu-Yasha on her lap. The fight had taken much out of him, and as he fell with Naraku, Kagome had prevented further injury by catching him in her lap and sore arms.

Naraku had faded from reality with parting words of death and pain to come, but no one paid attention to him. They were the same word uttered as Kikyo fell into the open earth with him, and had been echoed years before. As Naraku departed his world, Inu-Yasha had begun to depart as well. Choking back any commentary, Sango and Miroku left the newly found lovers to their own space.

Kagome held onto the uninjured parts of his torso of Inu-Yasha, feeling his labored breathing change rapidly in speed. His golden eyes were squeezed shut, as if he was trying to contain the pain. Claws clutched her hands tightly, like she was his only connection to life in this world. His red fire rat robe was not so naturally red before.

Her school uniform had long been stored away when she graduated high school, and since then, her life primarily existed in the past. She had her own discolored and destroyed miko robes now, as she had become a full fledged apprentice miko under the honorable Kaede.

Kaede had been the first one to die in the face of Naraku's demons, in protection of the village. Kagome's power had been too late to support the village's aura, and that act had Drained Kaede of her life force. There had been no time to mourn before Kagome replaced her in the spiritual protection of the Village.

Quickly it was found that the auras did nothing but cause more pain, and instead, Kagome found that a hail storm of purification arrows did much better. Alas, they drained her quicker than the auras, but that side effect was ignored, as was everyone else's torture of their living.

And that was what was around the surviving shard hunters, which was the origin of the chaotic mass of death. Sango stumbled suddenly, and the strong arms of a certain monk caught her, both sharing weary smiles. The smiles faded as a gasp from acrost the field caught their attention, and slowly brought them back over to reality, and to where Inu-Yasha was lying. Neither miko nor half demon truly noticed the approached of the humans.

"Kagome." Her blue eyes snapped open at the first word of her half demon. His golden eyes were pained. "Take this. Do not wish me back." His fist slowly turned over after unclasping from her hand, and spread just that much slower. In the center of it were the remaining shards. There was not enough time to get a better explanation, and barely enough for the shards to be passed off into Kagome's hands before a convulsion shook Inu-Yasha's body.

Their hands clasped again, and Inu-Yasha weekly hissed Kagome's name. She leaned down closer, so he did not have to work as hard to speak his possibly final words. "Never", there was a deep intake of oxygen, "doubt", Inu-Yasha's breath caught in his throat, "my words."

The breath let go, and there was a sudden relaxation in his body. Kagome tensed, knowing what was about to happen. His eyes met hers, unearthly bright, and slowly shut. His hands relinquished their hold on hers, and trailed down a path to the bloody ground. An elongated nail snagged on the robe's sleeves, and nicked the back of her right hand. The blood immediately swelled to the surface, and bled down to her fingers, to a freshly given ring, given by the one now lifeless on Kagome's life. She couldn't even cry.

Before the final decision about the jewel, it was agreed that the village needed a proper good bye. Off to the distance, a ways from the many graves of the village was a simple head stone next to the miko Kaede, and the older dead miko Kikyo.

Tetsaiga was stabbed into the ground, and whether it was from Kagome's power, or the sword's decision, it was never to be pulled out. Miroku bound it to the earth as a backup source after Kagome spent the remaining miko energy binding it further, as if to give more honor to the sword that kept her life going longer than it originally was. Leaving the site, Kagome had a feeling in the wind that she would not return to that site soon.

It was time, to make the decision about the jewel. All parts were scattered in front of Kagome, and Shippo, who finally emerged from protecting the young pups of the village, lightly hung on her shoulder. Sango was in her kimono, and Miroku was protectively close to her still injured form. A hand without the wind scar finally rested on the small of Sango's back.

"Kagome, you should bring it back with you to the future. It seems to be a part of you." Sango nodded with him. It was true, Kaede had noticed, that the shards were merely a representation of the power that inadvertently became rooted in Kagome. The holder could only stare blankly, and wave her hand over the jewel. Immediately, it came together. The three observers were still not used to the ease of which she did all things spiritual, and never would be. "You do speak the truth Miroku, and I will take it back."

With new found grace, she stood, and Shippo followed her. Sango and Miroku looked from the fox to the miko, from the son to the mother. "Go with her Shippo. It will be better there." Shippo did nothing as he saw nothing reflected in his surrogate's mother's eyes. Finally, she half smiled, and took his hand. The four walked to the bone eater's well.

It was uneasy, saying good bye. They did not know when they would see each other again. Therefore, no words were exchanged. Miroku gave Kagome his beads, and the necklace he had taken off of Inu-Yasha, and Sango hugged her sister. Then, hand in hand, Kagome and Shippo disappeared down the well. Both humans cried silently, with the unknown being the only reason and it all was encased in a long found hug. A wash of pink covered every thing they knew, then.

_Part II_

Alas, why did the past always have to come up whenever there was another history teacher obsessed with the feudal era? Kagome, now 26, was back in school, and wishing that a well still demanded her time, as she sat, and listened to a history she created. Hell, the miko in the myth was her, yet whenever Kagome accidentally corrected Mrs.Tsuyasha, there was a way found to shoot down her correction.

The most interesting one so far had been concerning the miko all of the myth. Tsuyasha had gone as far as to confused Kaede's and Kikyo's roles, making Kikyo look like the hero, then when ever the unnamed miko stepped in, she was immediately killed by the overwhelming power of the Skikon no tama.

Judging by the pink rock known as a family heirloom around Kagome's neck, and the scars from the final body, she didn't die. At least Kagome didn't think she was dead. She could be wrong, of course. Actually, looking back, Kagome remembers a certain hair demoness that well, didn't get along well with her. They appeared related.

Topics like these were what entertained Kagome's oddly detached state, when she wasn't working the shrine, her actual job from being 3/4th time working at the Museum of Tokyo, and taking care of her boys. Granted one of the boys was her brother, but with the passing of her beloved mother shortly after Kagome had returned from the past, Souta had dropped the little brat brother routine. Grandpa still was as strong as ever, but subdued now. He had said once that he never thought he would outlive his daughter, but was glad he would see his Granddaughter grow. His words had reeked of foreshadowing.

The action formally known as being inattentive worked to Kagome's advantage, and soon, the tone sounded for the final class of the day. Stretching, this day, proved to be effective, as she was rather stiff. There had been a slight hint of a severe cold going around. It was always Yura's relative that propelled Kagome to be the first out the room, but today was to be different. Kagome had been asked to stay back, to discuss something. Her guess was the whole ignoring the teaching thing.

It was comical, almost to see Yura's relative sitting there with grey free black hair, and a very formal suit that probably had a porn star's dream outfit beneath it. Well who knows, perhaps humans liked the old and decrepit? "Kagome, I am concerned with you may not care about this class." No, she showed her attention by contemplating tortures of Yura. Really. "I want to put you in a special class, that would require you to be attentive and here after school on Friday nights until 10 pm."

Kagome blinked, unable to fully comprehend what was just told to her. "Ma'am, isn't this a bachelors-masters class that this school offers, that a tiny percentage barely get into from the top 20 percent of the class?" Yura's relative nodded, urging her along. "And aren't we a little old to be put in detention now?" Yura's relative's eyes went blank, with a perfect eyebrow raised. She started fiddling with her nails, and Kagome could feel a near footsy attack via demoness. "Yes, but this isn't detention, Ms. Tashio." Kagome blinked again. This wasn't right. Perhaps was a skull rooted around here?

"And you would deprive me of time with my boys because you feel that my 107 in the class isn't' sufficient?" Yura's not really relative kept her eyebrow plastered. "You have boys, miko?" And coincidentally, the aura of the now not Yura's relative, but Yura herself, began to glow. Kagome could now see through the disguise, and indeed she was wearing the dream outfit of a porn star, and why she never left for bathroom breaks without tripping people. Her skull was in front of Kagome, on Yura's desk, holding candy.

Kagome dropped her attentive position and rubbed her temple. "Do not make me purify you Yura. Technically speaking, I have the right and ability to stop stupidity and rampant demons." Yura completely dropped the matron look then, and stood with childish fury in her eyes. Kagome watched her lazily. "You will not mock me miko. I am your superior here."

Her claws began to extend, and she began to make herself fly like she did those technically centuries past. Kagome looked at her own finger nails on her right hand, and yawned. Ignoring the demon about to pounce on her, she gathered her bags, and began to walk towards the door.

Yura did indeed pounce, and a pink shield deflected her attack. Using the momentum, Kagome pushed Yura back with a flick of her nail, and kept walking. At the door way, Yura finally could speak, with her position in a less than graceful state. "Your lord is waiting for you, Lady Tashio. He has been for centuries." Kagome stopped, and slowly turned her upper body.

Warm brown eyes watched Yura, almost irritated. "Yura, Inu-Yasha died already. I buried him. Have a good day Yura." She almost turned to leave-but suddenly turned back. "And isn't it blasphemy to call someone else your lady rather than your actual lady." Yura almost had the silent look of confused intelligence as Kagome's heels clicked on the floor, going away and out of the door way.

_Part III_

Kagome woke up the next morning, unable to remember the day before, after class. This was a common occurrence, with Shippo, Souta, and Grandpa almost joyfully filling her in of the day, and trying to manipulate it. Several days of straight shrine cleaning had prevented that from happening to often though, after several very obvious tricks In general just to play with their favorite female.

Yes, Souta was old enough to leave, technically but he did not want to. He had his schooling to take care of, an actually good job, and a nearly serious girlfriend who accepted the oddity of the Hirigashi household. Grandpa was there because he had been born there, lived there for most of his life, and would die there. Yet everyone doubted that any time soon.

Shippo was the youngest of everyone there. Demon years really did not match up with human years well at all, but to everyone's guess, Shippo appeared to be 16 while no one, even himself, knew exactly how old he was. He was a strong, durable boy, as most demons would be, and also an inch taller than Kagome. A growth spurt was still predicted by Grandpa, the family physician. There had been girlfriends on and off, but it was always off to one or both parties. Reflecting late one night, his eyes held the same quality of Kagome's thoughts that someone was waiting for her, and him, and it wasn't here.

The hobbies of this young youkai consisted of the feudal Japan styles, with sword play, spiritual training, and the education of metaphysics. He enjoyed reading, and barely had a grasp of computers, despite his rank of #5 in his class of 450. It made teachers wonder why he wasn't in any technology based classes, and preferred history over anything else, and held the sciences as the most interesting.

Ultimately, he was a good boy, and always a good son to Kagome. It worried her that sometimes he didn't try to do things that he knew very well she couldn't stop. It was like when he snuck out of the house on random occasions, he purposely stepped on a creaky board.

"Mom, I need you to sign this and come talk to Mrs.Yuugoowakia today." Kagome raised a weary brow. "Why?" Souta snickered, that expression mimicking their mother's perfectly. Kagome stored this away for later. Primarily after this conversation. "She said something about me being a prodigy, but I still need to 'learn control'."

A very human like air quote was done by a not so human looking Shippo. He had yet to hide his increasingly growing markings, inhuman blue eyes, and fox tail under the human guise. Claws just don't work for air quotations.

Kagome shook her head, and began to clear the table. Like good boys, it was their turn to clean the kitchen, and they did so willingly. Shippo and Kagome kept discussing this while she watched them. "Your fox fire burnt a desk, gym teacher, or book?" Shippo turned a light pink, while heating the dormant cold water in the sink with his flames. "No. My food was cold. I warmed up the food, but melted the tray to the table."

Now a normal parent would begin to yell right now, or even scold. Kagome just laughed. "Shippo. We went over this, and why you shouldn't do this." Their brown kitchen table was not just from the wood. "I'll be getting ready then, and we'll go to school together. I am free until noon, and you can miss part of your Japanese history class."

This last part was said with the gravidity of time, as everyone in the room snorted at the last part. Why couldn't people just give up on trying failing those who made the history? Actually, Kagome remembered wryly while finding suitable attire for the meeting with the administrators of Tokyo High, her grandfather was the one who started that. He swore that that would be part of what brought him to his grave.

It must have been a sight, watching the son and mother pair drive up in an old but functional car. Shippo was lazy and it took Kagome to aid his spiritual aura to create the human shield quicker than usual. She was rather focused in helping, and barely registered an observer on her senses, an observer with much untrained miko skills. The female was noticed on a subconscious level, but worry of the upcoming meeting on the conscious level temporarily blocked out that thought.

After the pink and red faded from the car, the red from Shippo, Kagome checked her hair and smoothed on Chap Stick to her lips. This was only a meeting, she kept telling herself, yet she was panicking. Shippo noticed this, and she spoke very little. Before they had left the shrine, there was a jaw dropping moment as it appeared the boys never seemed to quite get used to Kagome in formal wear.

What was going on today with people? Taking the familiar winding school paths and hall, Shippo had to frequently growl under his breath at passersby. That did not hinder those who felt it right to whistle at Kagome however, and she just had to glare. It was more of an effect than a demon mark, in her opinion.

In the safety of the office's waiting chairs, Kagome asked since when did the human males his age prefer old cranky women? Shippo opened his mouth to reply something; well he really wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, as a very mangy wolf like male interrupted. "Since the old cranky women came in the forms of perpetually young miko demons."

Kagome blinked at the wolf demon secretary, whom she had ignored walking into the place. "Kouga?" The hidden wolf shook his head from behind the computer desk with the name plate of "Miburiinu". "Kouga's wolf?" The surprised wolf blinked and slowly nodded. "Lord Kouga, Lady Tashio is here." Kagome felt a fox paw encircle her elbow either in uncertainty or protectiveness as they were led to the principals office. The door was opened, and Kagome was bowed in.

Surely the old principal wasn't a cross dresser. That just isn't done in a school setting, at least. They act otherwise in this setting. Maybe this was a sub for the principal? No, the surroundings smelled too bad to be that, both Kagome and Shippo noted at the same time. A very familiar laugh accompanied their sniff, and dramatically, a tall backed chair spun around then. "Lady Tashio, Lord Hikitsune, I am glad you stopped interrogating my wolf finally." Oh Kami, was this day ever going to end?

Kouga was a new replacement for the late last principal, and the letters had yet to be changed, it turns out. "Shippo, I understand that your control is not here right now, but please, melting Styrofoam to the table. That's going a little far, correct?" Stunned and confused, the boy numbly nodded.

Kouga was enjoying this. "And Kagome how is your lord?" What? "Kouga, you were in the trees when you watched Inu-Yasha die. You helped moved the rock." Kouga shook his head jovially, and stood up, almost gracefully. Taking the offered hand, Kagome did not so gracefully. He was being almost respectful, and had not called her 'his woman' yet. Not that she was complaining, mind you. "This is the latest portrait by your artist, Lady Tashio." Before Kagome fainted, she had an image engraved into her head.

It was Sessomaru, with his arms respectfully around her, and both of them wearing feudal Japan style kimono. There was a little girl with black dog ears, and multi colored tattoo's decorating her face. Kagome's own face had dark strips acrost her cheeks and a black crescent moon on her forehead. On her revealed arms was a spiral of dark multicolored strips, twisting their way up like a vine. Sessomaru's, to, had changed to pale versions of her colors, and were very similar in shape, excluding his facial markings, which stayed the same. A dark prism met Kagome's golden brown, and that, finally set her into oblivion.

"Mom! Mom! I have a meeting with Mrs. Melting face now!" Kagome blinked awake, from her dream. Almost dumbly, she stumbled around, pushing Shippo out of the room, and got herself ready. She wasn't sure what she exactly had dreamt, but it had disturbed her. Greatly.

It was to the point where Kagome felt everyone was staring at her while she and Shippo went to school, and that she imagined that Shippo still hadn't put up his human costume. In the office, she imagined that the secretary was a wolf, and she found this out by trying to do radius purification. The principal herself, she thought was a wolf, primarily Kouga. The final vision to make Kagome irked was a picture of the principal and her husband, whom she had to do a double take for to not see the Lord of the Western lands.

All in all, Kagome was irritated, and faintly glowing by the time she got to work. In the process of organizing the mess of artifacts from everything to bronze weaponry, to the 'world of tomorrow' exhibit, was long, and tiring. By the end of the day, her co-workers were worried, and sent her home early.

"Shippo, it's your turn to order out. Kagome has another one of her headaches from hell again." Kagome felt Shippo nod somehow to the only useful male, Souta, and despite a warm wash cloth blocking her vision, it was like she was seeing what everyone else was doing anyway, via vibrations. Grandpa was trying to sneak up on Kagome, to purify the demons away during this feeling, and he walked away frustrated and embarrassed he was caught whenever Kagome stopped him. "Gramps, those things are ineffective, and sting, as well. Please do not do that, as I am not possessed right now."

She heard the splashing of water near her, and felt her brother replace the wash rag. "Sis, these keep getting worse. Why don't you go to a doctor or something." Kagome barely shook her head. "Yes, doctor, the symptoms are that I am glowing pink, imaging that my son's principal is a Forest wolf lord, and those purification papers that we make at the shrine as souvenirs are actually making my forehead sting a little bit. No, doctor, I am taking any drugs, pregnant, or drinking excessively."

Souta rolled his eyes not so carefree this time. She always said something like that in response. "Turn out the light and go answer your phone. It's ringing." Yes, Souta officially believed that it was time for a doctor. "Call the doctor; I will make your life rather embarrassing for the sake of potential girlfriends' amusement from now, till I die a ripe old age of 100." Souta felt like the younger brother he used to be, and trying to not be to noticeable, looked around for grandpa.

The old man had come in rather quietly, and just watched his granddaughter have another one of her spells. He always suspected that things just weren't what they seemed, but six long years had made more come up than he liked, with little actually produced as hints to what was happening to his miko. The Shinto priest motioned for him to leave the room to get a fresh batch of tea, and when the front door shut, Gramps padded forward to his unmoving granddaughter.

To be truthful, he wasn't surprised at what he saw on his unconscious granddaughter. In his visions, he had seen a shrouded demoness that resembled Kagome; even the miko abilities were identical. Those were what he saw now, with the dark strips acrost her face, arms, and probably her legs as well. When she suddenly shifted awake from her odd slumber, the marks faded. Her eyes blinked up at her grandfather. "What were you watching, grandpa?"

He just shook his head, and patted her hand. "Do not worry Kagome. Souta is going out to get more tea." Kagome smiled and blinked back at him. They both knew that there was tea in the house. But there was an alternative meaning here, just one wasn't telling the other. The question was, when comparing the eyes of the expressions, who was it?

_Part IV_

His eyes no longer watered from the incense smoke trapped inside the shrine. The Master Shinto Priest known as Grandpa Hirigashi, old man, or various other names, was encased in an ornate robe with designs based off the original Spirit. The robe was meant to fit few, and molded to no one, to ensure the proper wearer. The guardian of balance was said to possess this artifact now, though none had sufficient evidence of this. No one would, should the Master Shinto priest Hirigashi die and its secrets be left to run rampant. Of course, he had several centuries still left.

"Ancestors of Old, the young one is growing into something unknown, and unseen since time began. Tell me of this meaning." The fires in front of the priest flared to life, and he opened his solid black eyes. With unseeing eyes, he watched into the fire.

_There was shadow and darkness. A male humanoid formed from this, and approached an ever growing light. It shirked away from the light, and watched. As it watched, the light side grew to nearly consume the darkness, but this attack was too fierce for the darkness to merely stand by and watch itself die. Where its eyes were to be, a glowing dark prism appeared, and emitted an enlightening glow that slowly bled from the eyes, to the surroundings. What became of that bleeding was never to be, as the darkness sought to take revenge upon the light. It became a stale mate in the middle, creating a perfect circle of half black, and half white. In the center of this circle, two tendrils intertwined, and pulled back an unnoticed veil. A form of a female and a form of a male appeared, with each of their eyes glowing. Pale gold and bright black then blended to nothing._

Vision completed, the now older troubled man in plain robes left the shrine still burning.

_Part V_

Kagome woke to more sunlight again, feeling as if she was in her living room. Upon opening her eyes, she wasn't in her living room. Trying to move proved useless, and overall painful. Through many attempts, she moved, but she didn't know where. Similar sensory issues occurred, all resulting in pain, but ended in…detachment?

She had emerged from a literal crystal casing. Whether it was pink or not, she couldn't tell colors to guess if it was the…randomly absent stone around her neck. The crystal casing held a still form of her body, which was significantly more mature than her current form, and was set on an Obsidian ornately carved base. Unreadable magic radiated from the base, and continued onto the bare stone floor, and ran up the again carved walls. It was dark, illuminated only by a pink light, but a torch was smoking.

Someone was in here recently. Kagome could feel it. In a spectral form, she tried walking. It worked, in the similar sense of flying without wings. Moving was the only definite feeling now, with scents, smells, and sounds familiar but unknown. Her spectral eyes saw things through a fog, and even in the dim glow, she could walk unhindered. It smelled like feudal Japan. The comfort level was that of feudal Japan. But walking through very royal halls of a seemingly huge building, the people were not truly dressed in traditional clothing. It was a hybrid style of many eras, until a certain wing of this building.

Until now, faces and pictures were unrecognizable. In a blazing reawakening, Kagome was suddenly aware of her body and her surroundings. It was a dark time, literally, and the mood felt stale. The wing opened up by gilded heavy wood doors, and led to a large apartment. Torches were on the walls, but unlit. There was thick oriental carpeting over woven mats beneath slippered feet, and an ethereal black prism robe made a soft noise upon contact with this. Rich art pieces stood on roman style pillars in strategic points of the room, in relation to paintings high on the walls. Family pictures were done here, with what looked like painted Kodak moments between a family and their friends.

One looked like Miroku, Sango, and several hybrids of the two. Kohaku had a solitary solemn pose in another. Each technical adult had different crests upon their clothing, but all were linked by a similar icon. The icon was a pink circle within a black flower. This icon was in a recognizable Sessomaru portrait, and in every other 'family' like picture. In a massive drawing of a castle, there was a single female on one side, with white on black, and the opposite side had black on white of a male form. There was a grave in the center, in grey.

A door opened, and Sessomaru walked out. He passed right through Kagome, whom he then did stop, and gaze at her. He could not see her. Sessomaru was a sad weary man now, no less beautiful than before. His coldness still radiated off of him, and made Kagome smile. A far door opened, making both figures turn rapidly. A little girl ran out. "Rin." Sessomaru smiled in a small degree, and knelt to the girl's level. She had her black eyes turned up to the still standing Kagome, who only dropped them until she also knelt. "Mom's here. I can feel her." Kagome felt Sessomaru look at her. He didn't see her, she also knew.

"She isn't here. She's down in her crystal. Now go to bed, tomorrow is the annual awaking ritual." _What is that, I wonder?_ My answer is shown to me as I follow Sessomaru from the living room, leaving Rin there alone, to his personal quarters. It was beautiful. There in my spectral form, I felt at home.

What didn't match home was a Solemn Sessomaru sitting there, in front of the fire, sitting in blackness. She felt sad, for some reason. She wanted to touch him, to comfort him…to do more for him at that moment that I had ever felt before…and all Kagome could do when she woke up in her presumable living room is that she had cried.

She didn't know why she woke up crying. A part of her was bottled up, enabling her to find out why, but Kagome had no time to find it. Bills had been piling up, and she needed to go in on that second job she had managed to land a few weeks back. She supposed that worked as a subconscious avoidant tactic.

_Part VI_

Oh, it worked, perhaps to well. It worked to the point where it felt internally that a long period of time has passed, but it really hadn't. Money had been evened out, and she had even had a few days of, so it was probably a good-based confusion.

Maybe a few months later, she came home. She didn't know why she did though. Kagome knew she had other things to go, and places to see—but she didn't want to go. Gramps and Souta were out of the house, and essentially, there was promise to relax, despite her lack of needing it. Just as Kagome was home with an unidentified urge, it was the same with my going to the temple. She hadn't been in there for so long, it felt like.

It was only appropriate to be meditating in the Shrine in my pink robes. Pink, now, was chosen by the elders of the Shinto religion and the nearby priests. We had agreed to do this all formally, and to explain the secret in which I wore around my neck, and what it meant. Regardless of how the priests believed me, I was the only priestess in the region to wear pink verse red.

The difference was also, in how Kagome prayed. It seemed that she could not pray to the elders effectively since she had acquired the jewel, as the jewel was what Kagome seemed to live up to, rather than texts written of shortly before I went to the feudal era. In the distant community of priests and priestesses, she feared that she was often looked down upon, for not being able to pray to their god. It wasn't her fault that the last time she tried that, she was sent into a short coma.

The cushions were still indented with Grandpa's legs, and a smaller pair to, presumably Souta's. Mine mixed right in on the middle cushion. She settled in for what it felt like a long time, and promptly fell into a trance.

_Part VII_

'_She's waking, she's stirring, tell Lord Tashio!' _

'_What is she doing that I was summoned from Rin's performance?'_

'_Lord, her crystal lit up. She nearly blinked.'_

_Sessomaru stepped over to the pink crystal that encased his mate and forlornly stroked the crystal above her cheek. She was not moving at first, and then suddenly opened her eyes. Gold prisms met dark prisms in a burst of energy, passion, and happiness—_

_Part VIII_

Kagome must have fallen asleep at the kitchen table. She woke up with a start, not recalling any of her dreams again. It was time for her second shift. She could still make it if she ran. So she did.

"I've been accepted to Tokyo University!" Souta had been trying to test into the school all through his senior year of school, and finally, it happened. That phrase was what made Kagome decide to bring out the extra money and go to wherever he wanted for dinner one night. To his credit, it was a familiar, moderately priced place, and to add excessive to the celebrations, he had received a full ride.

Grandpa was silent, yet proud, most of the night, speaking only when it was a fluffy pointless topic. Kagome had noticed he also smelt of the shrine, and for some reason, that thought triggered a night of meditation in the shrine at the same time. She could not remember why it was significant. That however, was not the point of the night. The point was to instead embarrass and make her now old little brother feel half his age. The mission was completed.

Shortly after that, Souta had his graduation, and after that, left for school. It was odd, because Kagome remembering him to like to write letter or make a daily contact with her as done by previous vacations. She brushed it off as him just 'growing up' and 'being independent', as illustrated in an exasperated return letter.

When the letter came in the mail, Kagome had had one of her spells again after reading it. It was violent this time, when she woke up feeling as if she had fought Naraku and his minions all over again. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw bits and pieces of the nightmare, and heard more than she saw.

'I can't move!' was one of them. Others were 'She's awake!', 'Why is she glowing so brightly again dad?', 'get back to your posts' and then 'leave her be. She needs to do this on her own soul'. She saw gold, and remembered energy. She saw white, thought life, saw her black wrists, and saw death. A little girl with dog-ears was another, then behind her was a boomerang, but in miniature form.

When a larger one was behind it, this time covered in blood, she felt metaphysical tears in her crystal. Holy power was in the room with her, and reverberated as if it was a shield. The last flashback she saw was a dog, surrounded by blood. The blood kept expanding, till it touched her, and then it immediately fell back.

_Part IX_

That was the last time she had a spell. Instead, she had flashbacks, to when she was with Inu Yasha and when things were normal. These came quickly, and without warning.

When they did hit, it was not at work. No, there, seemed to be completely normal, despite monotony. Same with the shrine, minus the times when she was in the center of the shrine. Grandpa would always be near to make sure she was not passing out in a location that could kill her, and even when she say—passed out on a flight of stairs—It never hurt. It was more of a jolt than anything else.

Grandpa always took note of these, and stopped using purification papers. It was a relief, for, towards the end, they were beginning to hurt, except if she had made them. They were soothing then. He tried warm and cool compresses after that. There was no effect what so ever. When he accidentally used Hot and Cold compresses, ones that just sort of appeared, they did something. Cold put her in a temporary coma until she thawed out. Hot jolted her awake.

By accident, one by reflex, and her by nearly bursting with energy, both found the sure way to revive her from these painful flashbacks. A fly was buzzing near Kagome, and it landed on her nose. When the fly moved, finally, Grandpa's near ninja like reflexes grabbed it, and accidentally squished it in his hand. He had not meant to kill it. When he returned from washing his hand—Kagome was nearly awake, watching the fly's soul hover on chest level with a trance filled expression. It lunged into her, and she had a small seizure, but ultimately felt fine afterward.

From then on, after praying to the gods (and the jewel) many times over, they kept a small jar of flies, dead and alive near by at all times. When she began to resist, they doubled, tripled, and quadrupled the flies. She had a feeling that much as Kikyo used demon souls, she needed that. That could not be attained here however.

_Part X_

Her boss called later one of those days, and requested her to come speak to the main boss, on behalf for her wing of the museum. Groggily, she dragged her feet to come to the appointed time, and nearly arrived late. She was expecting a line to fill the hallway, with lovely other coworkers that she had nearly decent relations with. No one was there.

Before she could even come down the hallway, her employer and her boss was heard and alerted in a room at the end of the hallway. Literally, she could smell it, and hear it as if it was next to her. It felt like the time Inuyasha and Sessomaru had given her blood, and for a week, she was assaulted by lower demons asking for forgiveness to Lady Tashio and the insults issued upon her and her family.

It had been fun until Naraku kidnapped her, interrogated her of why did her demon blood suddenly appear, and then right as he was about to loose his temper, her (stolen, in a near by storeroom) jewel shards, InuYasha, AND Sessomaru suddenly burst in the door and destroyed the clone. No one knew what to make of it, so no one spoke of it past that.

This time there was no blood to account for it, nor a set of Tashio brothers to save her. It was funny, how nervous she felt about entering this single room, with a pair of only partial demonic women. She contemplated over stepping in casually vs just leaving. Before her choice could be made, a single hair crept under the door, and tapped on her ankle, almost respectfully.

It did not wait for any type of response, and latched onto her ankle, nearly dragging her through the door. One of the demons had to be telekinetic to have the door open before she face planted into it. It was amazing she landed on her feet with any sorts of grace as the door shut behind her.

"Yura, switched jobs?" She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow, "Lady Tashio, walk much? Sit down. Let me introduce Kikyo Shizumashinda. I have a feeling you've met." Oh. They had met, and right now, the two near twin miko were staring at each other, wondering. Kagome was wondering if Hell allowed parole, while Kikyo…her thoughts were garbled.

"Yes. We've met." The catch about sharing souls for a time? Periodically they said the same thing, at the same time, as killing Naraku proved. Yura gave the equivalent of 'whoa that's weird' in a blink and a silent mouth 'Oh'. "Anyways, sit, now that you've proven you can stand." Kagome gave an irritated glare at her. "SOMEONE should not drag people into a room with their unruly hair. Anyways, what's the purpose of calling me here?"

Yura leaned forward on her desk, so that if Kagome had been a male, quite a bit of cleavage would have been shown. "You've", she paused to give a very wide-eyed innocent look, "been late." Kagome just had to wonder what was going through Yura's mind about that presentation. "You have been late Shinda miko. I have records right here." Kikyo pushed up a packet of papers towards her twin, with perfect hands.

Kagome picked up the weighty paper with apprehension. Why would she not remember being late since that one time? Had it been that long ago? Rows upon columns upon more rows listed off dates and times—until the first time she had been late. How could she have been late 8 years ago? She had still been in the feudal era.

"Where were you those years back, on that Saturday, Kagome? What were you doing?" Kagome opened her mouth to say 'the feudal era, burying the dai ni Lord Tashio'. She tried, and found air, then cleared her throat. She croaked out something but she wasn't sure what. Kikyo stood and slowly became taller. "Home, Lady Tashio?" In the distance, Yura shouted something, as she became smaller, and Kagome started to see the edges of her sight go blurry. Her shake of the head turned into a nod, and wordlessly gazed up to the now in Miko robes Kikyo. "Where were you Lady Tashio?" Kagome took a deep breath as she felt herself falling. "Home."

_Part XI_

"Mom, wake up. I was pulled out of my classes to come check up on you. I…was told you fell down the stairs and hit your head." Kagome blearily blinked out Shippo's face from every other blur. "Back…from Okendokuysu." Why was she feeling so labored in anything right now? Kagome barely remembered sending Shippo off to a school shortly after Souta went. "Help me sit up." Shippo had gotten stronger. He felt like Sessomaru did.

She looked around her living room, which should feel more familiar than it did. She looked at her Shippo, and he was older than she had saw him last. Grandpa, sitting in the corner, was older than when Kagome has seen him back, as well. He looked stiff, like a statue, but also incorporeal. "Mom." She looked up to Shippo, and his strong jaw and waist length red hair. His tail tip curled up to his back when he knelt down. "Yes?" He pointed to the back of my right hand. "You're bleeding." She looked down. 'Indeed, I am', she thought, as soon as her vision left her again.

She felt death. Near her energy was fading, and others were gone. Supple limbs came into mind, which had flesh soon rotting off. Clear water was turning red, and overflowing with bodily water displacement. That red water revealed piles of lifeless bodies on the bottom. Flowing over pink crystal, the water turned clear again, but as soon as it hit, the water turned red again. Before her, a river was created, of souls and blood. From the river a bubble rose. Kagome saw closer in the bubble an image.

_Part XII_

It was the palace that Sessomaru had taken her once, the family home. Instead of a living garden, and beautiful setting against the Japanese sun, there was war. Rival demons were crawling over the garden gates and opening them for important warlords. Killing everything in site, they made their way to every opening in the palace, ignoring the ward of protection completely. Sessomaru was waiting as they entered the hall, and cordially offered the warlord refreshments. Upon accepting, Sessomaru summoned drinks and banished every other of his minions. Only the weak were cut apart by the power.

'I have the jewel.'

'I have the jewel Kegareru. You have corruption.'

'I have the power that lies dormant in your mate.'

'You have been using the power she has and twisted it, like you did Inu-Yasha's wish.'

'That fool made it easier for me to catch her and impregnate her with Naraku's useless words.'

'You will never get the jewel, nor Kagome to work it.'

'You fool. Why would I need the vessel, when I could just take the soul?'

'Get out. Next time we meet, the killing you did will turn tenfold on you.'

Kegareru left then, with a victorious smirk. The peace talks went as planned, went to war. Sessomaru knew the next time they would meet; blood will flow around the still body of his mate.

Kagome watched this bubble fall back into the blood river and another rise.

_Part XIII_

This was a year, compressed into a single cycle. After the meeting, the feudal Japan equivalence of the American and Russian Cold war happened. Alliances were made, and friendships were broken. Families were rearranged according to alliances, and the territories were barred away from each other. Essentially, the four directional territories became two. The north and the east were Sessomaru's, while a treaty was made with the southern Kitsune lord to create an alliance.

As the gods deemed it so, Rikohayai "Shippo" Hirigashi Kajikitsuni was this lord, and his father had been before him. Rikohayai was a more fearful name rather than Shippo, and was given by the newfound clan. He took Kagome's last name as an adoption would technically decree and Kajikitsuni was a family name. He to, had found a mate, with similar lineage and always retained a connection with Kohaku and the rest of his family. A litter of pups was born in the middle of this near war.

The north, despite its singularity, was a force still to not be taken lightly. Kegareru Tamashii had risen much like Timure of Mongol Empire did, he fought the former as a vessel of good, and when he took over, he completely revealed his name, corruption. The people were divided, but had no choice in the matter of their location. When he had nearly invaded the west, and started a war, that was when immigration and emigration between the territories was banned.

The only for sure way to get rid of Kegareru Tamashii was if the Shikon no Tama, other wise known as Kagome Hirigashi Tashio of the East, would absorb and purify the holy Kami out of his corruption. However, Sessomaru had been told this too late to do anything. Now Kagome had to awaken and fight off his internal virus herself. So far, after 55 human years, usually just a blink of a demons eye, there was little changes. Perhaps a few times she had nearly awakened, and purified the territories the best she could with sporadic bursts of power before falling back into a deep sleep.

_Part XIV_

Kagome woke to her new scar on her hand being stroked by Shippo's new immediately loved wife Junsui Kajikitsuni Hirigashi. She smiled weakly down at her mother in law, whom from the very beginning, was on and off sick. Stories had been told of when Kagome-sama had jested that she was always sick. When jokes turned to reality, it was a sad day for such a young mother, and Shippo-san had moved back into the shrine.

The red eyes nicked name 'fox fire' met Kagome's in a very concerned way, and helped her sit up. Her black hair shook with Kagome waking up, and once done her eyes were bright again. "How are you Junsui-chan? Have you been here long?" The familiarity made the young wife blush and shyly shook her auburn hair in front of her face. "Oba-san!" Immediately, the innocence was gone, and the two women's eyes turned towards the two of the triplet replicas of the quick moving miniature Shippo's.

"Tosotsu! Be like Korei!" Kagome hid a smile towards the middle kit who had already went on his knees on the edge of her bed rug. Almost gracefully, the oldest (who actually reminded her a great deal like Inu-Yasha) quickly prostrated himself, and both waited until their mother nodded at them before they jumped onto Kagome. Junsui eyes' widened at the sight of the frail woman handling the hyperactive kits with ease, while she had trouble with basic movement others. She assumed it was love that kept her able to do such things.

"My young Kitsune, where is that rebellious father of yours?" A tentative knock came eerily after 'yours' in answering her question. "I am here, mother, with growth. Souta should be the one addressed like that, he's away dealing with 'School' he says." All laughed at the dramatic accent and settled down comfortably, and the youngest kit crawled up to Kagome's lap. Eventually, the other two kits stopped running in circles, and the six started an effective conversation. Any words pertaining to Kagome's unidentified condition did not come up, until an urgent phone call drove Shippo from her room and back again, with a grim face. Junsui and the kits exited the room for a short time.

"Okaa-san, the realtor has begun calling again. He says that within the next few days, there may be another buyer with money that he cannot refuse." Kagome frowned. "Is his offer so much greater?" Shippo nodded. "Hisofu's money cannot buy it and keep the shrine up." She sighed, and Shippo understood why. When he first bought his house on the south end of town, he had had issues as well until this realtor came to his rescue. Then he quit. Now he couldn't come to his. "We get back our down payment?" Shippo shook his head. "No. 'Taxes' he says, and 'the old employer was to kind'."

Kagome's frown went towards the water pitcher, and the stone glowed pink as water was poured and came over to her. Shippo sighed and stood. He hugged his mother, and left with a good bye, thinking of how just months ago, she could move the water on her own, without the jewel. She would also stay awake to finish 'good bye' afterwards. At least she didn't know enough to worry about the volcano issue happening outside of their life drama.

_Part XV_

A few days later of less unpleasant things, Shippo and Junsui had just settled down the kits when the Mount Sakurajima threat rumbled again. They exchanged anxious looks but was reassured that the shrine and themselves was perfectly safe with blessings. Trying to go to bed failed for Shippo, but watched his wife fall into a fitful sleep, and when she was deep in, he went up to Kagome's room. He noticed that the rumblings became less and less, and when he stopped at her door, Shippo understood why.

Kagome was floating above her bed in a rich pink. Her eyes were closed, but her body was not in the comfort of sleep. She could not twitch, but he watched as her hand opened and closed into a fist repeatidly. Whispers came from her lips, and as the last tremor shook for the night, she fell gently into bed, as if nothing disturbed her. Shippo would not worry Junsui with this knowledge.

The news of the volcano finally reached Kagome when she summoned the strength to move downstairs and watch television. She was alone at her insistence with the kits, which were off doing something she wasn't supposed to know about. They didn't need to know that the swords they were playing with weren't replicas, but real, and blessed upon this household to never harm a member. When they walked in guilty, she said nothing and let them snuggle up to her. The news was loud in the silent room.

(perspective change, warning)

"Mount Sakurajima is expected to go off at full force in two days. It is recommended that you leave the viewing area now with the safety of officials. Safe houses…" The rest was useless, mortal dribble. She knew that it had gone off, and that she had stopped it. It should have disturbed her, but it didn't. The kits, however, were shaking but not admitting. "I won't let this harm anyone. You know this." Their young brown red eyes looked up at her, nodded, and stopped trembling.

Sessomaru was having trouble accepting the fact that he was battling a demon for his mate, her power, and her lands to soon for his taste. The meeting had been the first encounter, which had gone amazingly uneventful after that. Today, he received a dead messenger bearing a sick message. 'This parchment is made from the skin of the last warrior, and this ink, the blood of a miko. The words are from the Taiji's brother, who had the blessing of cursing me before I killed him. 'You will see your death in the form of another, and not even Kami can stop the blood bath.''

That was the entire message, along with a number that referred to the sun position. The Inu-Youkai that Sessomaru truly was called for this ending in the bloodiest way possible. The humans who had affected him called for an ending for peace. Neither party would want the consequences but all wanted a conclusion. The perspectives were different, that was all.

Hopefully, by the time sunset fell, they would fall into sync. Did he just use a human emotion? No, he told himself, he used a delusional desire.

Evening fell upon the dark shrine. Tremors had shut off the electricity just after the ramen had finished, and water was shut down. They were drinking bought bottles from a non-working fridge. It was a miracle that suddenly Kagome was as she used to be at the peak of this emergency, surrounded by family and candles, and a constant aura of pink. Shippo, out of nervousness and protection, had dropped his human shield, and slowly easing Junsui to do the same. The kits had already dropped it out of fear. The power emitting from the shrine would have made his father proud, both of them.

Kagome was sitting in the middle of the room, monitoring the holy ground beneath them. Thunder and white-hot heat was nearing the edge of this land, and started humming.

The Western and Eastern lord heard throughout the palace the clinking of metal, the solid hit of wood, and the stretch of battle suits. Demons and mates were telling each other things incase they didn't make it out, and he knew that most would not when the palace walls fell. The rushing sound of attacking demons started to soon.

The shield went up around the land just in time. Heat, ash, and cracking threatened every moment it was up, and for a long time, Kagome held it.

The walls were down with the first line of defense. The second wave went out, only to take out just barely enough to be noticed and last barely longer than the first.

Pink began to wear at the edges before the trees and the well house started smouldering. Shippo and family tried to absorb as much heat as they could handle.

The third wave kept the victorios effect of the second until a large crash brought down the walls completely, and the palace began to be invaded. Quickly, Sessomaru moved people down into the stone base of his home and they prepared for death. Sango wanted to prepare faster than others, as she ran the other direction, allowing them extra time.

The well house was gone, and the kits were out. Junsui was about to join them, until Shippo touched her shoulder. Mated blood erupted with a fire just as strong as the flames from the lava.

With Sango gone, Miroku barely had a reason to keep going. By the time they hit the mausoleum through the massive maze, his resolve was nearly gone. Kagome's case was glowing pink.

Kagome pushed more power out, finally drawing upon the stone. She backed up Shippo until he could take no more, and nearly imploded with a power burst. At that point, she was all alone.

The tide of enemies dragged Sango's body with them, just visible outside the mausoleum. Sessomaru had to restrain Miroku from leaving and the barely alive Kohaku kept him from throwing himself upon the tide. Kirara growled next to Sessomaru as the door slammed shut, and there was a moment of silence.

The volcano did a final push against her barriers that set house ablaze around her. She could do nothing except save herself with a personal barrier.

The door broke, and Kirara took out many before she was eaten through with the mob. Sessomaru drew the Tetsaiga and began wave after wave of power. Miroku kept the hoard at bay with blessed tags, and Kohaku began imagining under lord demons as clay pots. Each with love of the same female did they fall.

Shippo began to fight off the burn. Sorrowfully, his family around him incinerated but nothing could be done.

The attacking hoard began to panic enough for Sessomaru to unleash the legendary power of the Tetsaiga, before he could kill 100 demons with one wave over and over again. In the middle of an attack, he saw Unnatural red from the South dive into the small remaining army. His clan and territory demons followed him almost to a victory. The victory ended when Kegareru appeared in front of the Demon lord and took him into unconsciousness.

_Part XVI_

Her reality stopped. The shrine around her fell apart into the opening ground, and pillars of stone grew up from beneath it. On top of the unnaturally cold pillars laid Shippo, Junsui, and the triplet kits, nestled together as if in a borderless burrow. Kagome slumped to the top of the largest one, in time for another to appear, supporting the dead weight of Kikyo.

Sessomaru faced down with the Kegareru. In his own depravity, he had killed his remaining warriors and had a stare down on the sanctity known as Kagome's crypt, much like he had their trust. No words were exchanged, both were too proud to set up a situation where they personally would look wrong. Instead, their blades and poison met in a dance of death.

She was in front of Kagome, standing on a pillar, looking of decay, and flames licking her feet. Images of the battle between Sessomaru and a Dark demon of Corruption that she had seen only in nightmares flickered around the two miko like a bad movie. Emotions that had been plaguing Kagome for unaccountable time surfaced, and images within her mind began to deform and shaded the very location she was in. Kikyo took on a rotting demonic form, speaking in a gutturally sweet voice rising over roaring flames like an echo.

"Are you going to let them die for your defense again? Do more have to go for your refusal of the truth?" Flames jumped with every word.

"What truth? I never died or let them die." The pillars and the fire began to dance around Kagome higher and roar stronger, and Kikyo's flesh began to mend. When Kagome touched her face, she felt skin falling from her own. What was going on? "The Jewel Kagome! You caused the Jewel!"

No! That was wrong with her just happening to come acrost it before anyone else. Why didn't Kikyo believe that? "Why would I believe you over a truth girl. You should have known this!" Flaking, melting hands began to become her own while Kikyo became more beautiful. Images of the battle around her got louder and Inu-Yasha flashed in her eyes. Kagome began to breathe painfully.

"Inu Yasha died for protection of the jewel, not just me! I just happened to be there!" The flash became permanent and began to burn. Inu-Yasha melted in the heat and Kagome screamed. Kikyo's eyes lit up with an internal fire.

"No! Much like everyone here-"-she waved a hand, and dying spirits of all those who Kagome knew surrounded her in the flames-"-would have gladly done before, and now, even more so. Do you know how long they have spent trying to enable you to live again?" Kagome watched as the spirits relived their deaths and the hands of the corrupted demon. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"They did not die because of me! They wanted to live a normal life!" In their death, they all stared at Kagome in horror. Kikyo was no longer visible from the fire but her voice rose above like a sick angel. "YOU were their normal!" The spirits zeroed in on Kagome, swirling in a mass of blood, screaming, and distortion. Kagome began to cry.

_Part XVII_

Everything froze again, in a sudden painful silence. Kikyo just stared at her, back in her rotting form, letting her reincarnate realize her memories. She remembered those human sobs. She did not miss them.

"I didn't want to see it again. I thought It I was over!" Kagome sobbed harder. "He-He died! They all died! I saw-Sssaw his face! It was my nightmare in the flesh." One by one, the spirits fell away, calming with tears streaming down their faces. Steam rose up above the pillars. They melted away until only two cold pillars remained in the molten rock with the image of Sessomaru fighting.

He looked at her, and she gulped into the silent hissing of steam. "Then, I saw him. They lived after him, I was so happy…I was so happy with him." A grand mating ceremony and a near honeymoon flashed in her consciousness. Above it all, he gained an upper hand verse the corrupted.

The Corrupted exploded with dark light. He laughed at Kagome. "Then he came to the palace. He wanted to rest. I let him in." She remembered him kissing her hand. "he kissed my hand and…left. Afterward." Confusion echoed in her head. "That night the world spun. Sessomaru asked what was wrong. I said... Kegareru."

Kegareru gained the upper hand. Sessomaru went defensive. "In my dreams, I saw the jewel…within me." Kikyo's voice was as it was when she was clay. "And from within you, he took part of the jewel to make his own." Kagome nodded.

"I…" Kikyo was suddenly close to Kagome, kneeling. "'you' what, Kagome." It was gentle, like her mother's. Like Junsui's. "I don't want to stay in my crystal…I want to see him again, to…redo everything." Kikyo stood and brushed the air with her hand. She knelt back down and handed to Kagome—the Shikkon no tama.

Sessomaru was finally about to kill Kegareru. He never got the chance, and instead exploded. The burns began to creep up his robes before he realized it and he glanced toward the now glowing Kagome. "Kagome…"

_Part XVIII_

Flame consumed him, and he met the underworld with a cold gold glare. The Underworld met him back with an apprasive look. It spoke with an echoic voice that reminded him of Kagome-but colder. "You do not belong here." He blinked, in asking why. "You will see soon." A clay hand pushed him back into the moment when Inu-Yasha died. A hair wrapped around his waist held him there until his surroundings stopped pulsating.

He saw a field of bodies. He saw a field of allies, and more importantly, he saw the bodies of the half-breed's idiotic mortal friends. Tensaiga hummed in his hand, and he looked toward it for answers. It said nothing and kept humming. It stopped when he had gone around to each one, and watched their soul re-enter their bodies.

Sessomaru approached the still kneeling Miko and the still half-breed. She shook her head, and bent it down over the half-breed again. Her tears were not flowing he smelled. Slowly, each idiotic friend surrounded him, regarding him with respect, and thanks. Wordlessly, they helped Kagome stand and picked up Inu-Yasha. While digging for his grave, the Monk went around praying to each, and Shippo began to set the field on fire. Wordlessly, all living moved to a blessed side where the revived Kaede sat and they watched.

Black rose over the field like smoke to most, but it made Kagome silently stand, and walk into the burning field. She did not burn. A hand went out to touch the cheek of the now solidifying corruption. He leaned into it—as her purification kicked in, and he to, joined the incinerated. Kagome passed out in the field surrounded in flames. Until they burned down at night, no one could get her black body.

_Part XIX_

It was a horrible thing to see and know. They survived, yet she walked in to the fire to kill a further unseen corruption. Why didn't she let herself live, they asked themselves, as it seemed that all had taken a vow of silence. Surrounding her barely recognizable body, they looked to Sessomaru. He redrew Tensaiga and asked for permission from her friends and son. They nodded, and he swung at her.

When her body healed, and she did not wake up, Sango finally broke the silence. Her voice was rough from battle. "Why?" Sessomaru felt he knew why, yet he could not say it. Miroku cracked his neck, a strike of pain acrost his face. "He knows, therefore we will walk back to the village and begin rebuilding. She will come out to us when she's ready." She let him lead her away, and Sessomaru was met with young pained eyes, asking permission.

"Rin needs a playmate, and your mother will make an appropriate nanny when she wakes up." Shippo blinked. "I can't lift her." Sessomaru bent to pick her up, and walked away. Shippo followed, wondering why he could keep up with him.

_So...like? Hate? Any glaring mistakes i made in my sleep deprived state? tell me so!_

**_This is partial All nighter brought to you by Saturns Darkness._**


End file.
